empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 65
EMPIRE Episode 65: Irish Rumble The President takes all of the attacks without even a scratch. President: Is that all you have? Inferno: Not even close. President (thinking): This is Inferno, the Monster of the South. Let's push his buttons a little. (out loud): Aim for the kid and his Wife! The canons shoot at both of those near and dear to Inferno. Inferno: Mella-Belle, can you handle it? Mella-Belle: Yea, you help Chris. Inferno jumps in front of Chris and punches the canon ball back at the Marines. The Marines deal with it and keep firing at the three. Inferno: I don't remember them being this persistent. Mella-Belle: I don't either. Inferno: Keep attacking! The three keep attacking the marines. They keep taking gunfire and canon explosions. Mella-Belle: What are we gonna do?! Inferno: It's time for the wall! Mella-Belle: Alright. Chris! Get behind us! Chris: Can do. Inferno and Mella-Belle make a sign with their hands. Inferno/ Mella-Belle: Protective Combo, Lava Wall! A gigantic wall appears in front of them. Inferno: Chris! Are you alright!? Chris: I took a few bullets, but I'll live. Inferno: How about you Mella-Belle? Mella-Belle: I'm fine, thank you. Inferno: I swear, I'm gonna tear their heads off. Mella-Belle (stopping Inferno): You are too reckless, let me take this one. Inferno: Alright, but please be careful. We'll have your back. Mella-Belle: I'll be fine. (she walks out into the open, expecting a storm of bullets to come at her) President: Why do you resist, Pirate? Mella-Belle: We want to liberate the world. President: Good luck with that. Fire! The bullets keep burning up on contact of Mella-Belle. Mella-Belle: You Marines never learn do you? Plasma Burst! The attack takes the force of all of the bullets and uses it against the very Marines who fired them. Mella-Belle: How do you like that? President: I'll say that you didn't take us all out. (five canon balls come directly at her) Mella-Belle (closing her eyes): I guess this was a bad idea. She waits for the canon balls to hit, but she feels no impact. When she opens up her eyes, she sees Inferno in reaper mode, burning the shots before they even get close. Inferno: Remember, we work better as a duo. Mella-Belle: You're right. Inferno: Wanna finish them for us? Mella-Belle: Gladly. Plasma Apocalypse! The Marines die off, but the president still lives. Inferno walks up to him and picks him up. President: Get away from me, pirate! Inferno: Here, let me help you get up. (he holds out his hand) President: Oh, thank you. (he reaches out, but his hand burns) Inferno: Hahaha! As if I'd help you up. Now stay down. (he kicks the President in the face, killing him) Chris: Well done you two. Inferno: We did it, guys! (he runs up and gives them both a hug) Mella-Belle: Yes, we did it. Let's go celebrate! Once again, a stalker ???: I see, we need to target the kid. To be continued...